Problem: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ KL = 9x + 4$, $ JL = 110$, and $ JK = 8x + 4$, Find $KL$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 4} + {9x + 4} = {110}$ Combine like terms: $ 17x + 8 = {110}$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $ 17x = 102$ Divide both sides by $17$ to find $x$ $ x = 6$ Substitute $6$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 9({6}) + 4$ Simplify: $ {KL = 54 + 4}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 58}$